Contemplation
by Devin Trinidad
Summary: NAKAMASHIPPING-In which three different people muse on how the four's relationship came to be. Sort of an AU.


Ryou Bakura couldn't understand the quadruplet's situation at all. It was far from being simple, and yet the facts pertaining to the situation were _too _straight to be _that _problematic. It's just that… the problem wasn't really a problem—there had to be a cause for a problem for it to be a problem, and the four of them weren't being a problem. Rather, their little bond was more of a flaw than anything else.

No, it wasn't life threatening to the students of Domino High—that was Ryou's job. No, they weren't standoffish people who brooded over their company—that was Kaiba's case. And they certainly were not playboys for two big reasons; Anzu would kill all three of them and that was Ryujji's main purpose in life. Not like any of those things mattered, Ryou quietly considered as he watched them laugh with one another.

Theirs was a group that in reality shouldn't exist. He furrowed a silver eyebrow n light of that resolution. Sure, he was new and from another country, but he had a lot of relationships pertaining to friends—and regretfully, enemies. The way they bonded was far too complex, far too many gaps to be bridged. The British native student fingered the gold necklace under his shirt. If he understood correctly, the only reason they were friends was because of Yugi…

Bu that didn't make sense. Yugi was far too introverted and shy to be able to talk to Honda or Jounoichi for companionship. Heck, the only reason he was friends with Anzu was because they were friends in elementary school! For the albino, none of it made the least amount of sense.

'_Oi, Yadunoshi! You're going to kill me with the absurdity you call thinking!'_

The albino grimaced as he massaged his forehead. That voice was a mystery as well… But he was no detective, so he let it go…

…for now.

* * *

The young CEO sat primly at his back row seat, eyes engrossed in the reasing material he held in his hands. Every few seconds or so, his eyes would drift to a wayward group of individuals that always laughed at the most inopportune moments. It was annoying him to no end and the brunette could not read his novel with that kind of background noise. Couldn't the nerds hang out somewhere else?

Sighing, he placed the open book onto his desk and scrutinized the four misfits. If he was not able to fulfill daily fill enhancing his intelligence, then he might as well do something as equally productive.

It was easy to see where all the friendliness started; all of them were practicaly attached to the hip with Yugi. He sneered slightly when he saw the mutt's eyes challenge his own dark blue orbs. Of course, the dog just had to intrude on his territory, he maliciously thought.

The blonde's opposing sneer was wiped clean off his face when Kaiba flipped him the bird. True, in any other circumstance dealing with his position, this action would be considered uncouth and un-gentlemanly. However, Kaiba was working with his own morals and he practically ruled the school and whatever he could do, he could get away with, without any repercussions. Due, to the brunette's rather rude gesture, the dog rushed over to Yugi's side and relayed the information. If Seto could, he would have laughed and punched Jounouichi in the face. The dog would always be a dog to him.

His ice cold gaze swept over the four in a calculating manner, trying to find out why they would hang out with one another. It's not like they would benefit from each other's presence, like one would try to befriend Kaiba for his looks and money. The best the four could ever come close to bribery was to make Anzu do their schoolwork for them—seeing that the brunette was smarter than the rest of the lot. Then again, it wasn't like the rest of the group had any brains to use the girl.

Besides, she used her legs rather than her brain when he recalled that she took part in the strenuous practice of ballet. Not that she would do her any good in the future. Grimly, he smiled at the thought of her as a homeless hobo with no place to go. Begging for a place to stay while he kicked her to the ground. He let out a sharp bark of a laugh, causing one of the shrimp's friends, a spiky haired brunette to point at him.

"Kaiba laughed! It's the Armageddon!" The dark haired brunette and the blonde—Kaiba assumed that they must head the committee of the dunderheads—exchanged high fives. Honestly, those two were such animals, he thought with much contempt. However, the one he hated most was Yugi Muto.

That little guy could practically just say a word and his henchman would do anything for him. Kaiba knew, without a doubt in his mind, that's where the brains of the operation resided. Pfft, he thought. The little shrimp was no better than Gozuburo… Always taking things and making it all his… If Kaiba had a heart, he would have pitied Yugi's followers for not having enough brains to leave him.

The power that Mr. Muto had yielded was far too lucky for him to be coincidental.

It didn't help at all that the pyramid around his neck just happened to glow at his thoughts.

* * *

Miho wasn't stupid. She just happened to open her mouth at the wrong times and close her mouth at the most crucial of moments. The young teen curled her hair around her fingers as she scanned the books that lay in front of her. It wouldn't be long before school would end and she could resume her post as the school librarian.

Humming a whimsical tune, she raised her head, eager to talk to someone. As she did so her eyes, caught hold of that one group. Of course, the only group that had three boys and one girl was not hard to miss. Seeing that she was nearest to the door and farthest from them, it was quite clear that she couldn't hear what the ruckus was all about.

Usually, she would have gotten from her seat, but she had a secret hobby. It was a little thing that kept her busy when the school day would rarely end like this. She liked watching people interact with one another instead. Unfortunately, Miho wasn't the only person who engaged that type f activity—she caught a few curious glances—but she liked watching Yugi's group the most.

To her, there was something odd about the friendship that they had just recently formed during the first few weeks of the school year. As if someone had just told them to up and leave their old cliques and join Yugi. But how could her theory be possible when they fully enjoyed the company they gave each other?

Twisting her yellow ribbon into the customary knot, she narrowed her eyes a bit at the way they acted around each other. If possible, could the four have been comrades they are today in another universe? Magnetically, her blue orbs seemed to hesitate around the around Yugi's neck and focused on his golden accessory. It was that pyramid thing that Yugi always wore. How long had he worn it?

Since the beginning of the school year, her mind had supplied her with an answer. Funny at how the beginning of the school year… Her mental capacity became a muddle of goo and she shakes her head to get rid of the heaviness in her brain. Miho chooses to forget what she had been contemplating beforehand and faces the door in anticipation.

* * *

"Hey guys," Yugi called out as he looked at his friends in earnest. Each of his loyal friends at him in tandem eagerly. "Don't you think that its odd that three people have been staring at us?"

"Yugi, I don't think that anyone was staring at us," Anzu supplies an answer as the other two peers scratch their heads in confusion. However, she looked around the room as if to solidify her statement.

"'Sides Kaiba? The snob is too smart to start looking at us," Jou remarked with his usual bluster.

"That's cause you're way too ugly to look at," Honda remarks.

"Yeah? Well, you don't look like a freshly grown daisy either," Jou supplies as he faces off with his best friend.

As the sounds of the fight escalates into further teasing and insults, the long time friend of Yugi looked to him in question.

"Was there a reason you asked?"

"Oh, nothing," he answers truthfully as he stroked the sides of his Sennen Puzzle. "I was just thinking what life would have been like without you guys."

Satisfied with that answer, the short aired brunette turned to the door in apprehension as the bell rang.


End file.
